Talk:Mask De Masculine/Archive 1
Medallion? So what's the ruling on equipment, if it wasn't shown, it's not listed? Because not only does the Stern Ritter page say they all have Medallions, but As Nodt scolded Masculine for not using his on Renji. On this wiki, when given only "1+1" in the manga, stating that it "=2" here is considered speculation unless the canonical solution is shoved into our faces (see Shaz Domino). SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's more of a "He never actually used the damn thing" sort of situation. We could obviously put a section with the regular spiel about what it is and what it does, but look over the Equipment section of other character pages and you'll find that all of the items listed there have been used by the character in question. I'm not trying to deny that he has one, but there's really no point in listing something that he hasn't even used when someone reading the plot summary would already be able to infer that he possesses one.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) You have a point, Xillinoc. And I apologise for sounding so aggressive. These two cases are rather unrelated and I shouldn't have brought Shaz up here. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Personality? Could it be added that he cares about the well being of the other Stern Ritter? He prevented Renji from using his Bankai against As Nodt and ambushed him to prevent him from attacking him. Then he tried to stop Bazz-B from confronting Yhwach :Those things cannot be added because they make assumptions about Mask's motives. He attacked Renji for no reason asides from him being an enemy, and he didn't so much as try to stop Bazz-B as he did warn him. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) 512 We forgot to add his bit from chapter 512 where Ichigo comes and he notices his reiatsu disappeared.CoolJazzman (talk) 19:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Name in katakana This article doesn't have katakana for the name for some reason. Just in case, here it is: マスク・ド・マスキュリン (Masuku Do Masukyurin). Source:http://imageshack.us/a/img11/9301/uehr.jpgEvilDragonLord (talk) 02:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the katakana, I've added it to the page.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Great Spiritual Power? He was in Soul Society along with the other Stern Ritter, surely this lets him have the merit of having that Spiritual Power stated by Akon? Skitzo1 (talk) 22:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Just an oversight; all the other Sternritter who were in Soul Society have it. I went ahead and put it in. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Ikkaku was also injured The page says that Mask slammed only Hisagi into the ground but it was Ikkaku as well you can see a bald head and the black Shinigami robe on the middle panel. http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/559/17 --Tyler Perry (talk) 16:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry :Uhhh you're capable of editing the page, so you could add it yourself... James? Where did we agree to put James? From what I've been hearing, it would go into the Equipment Section, but that doesn't make sense. :Equipment section makes no sense whatsoever, couldn't support that for a person. If we renamed the Sternritter members page to Wandenreich members it would be able to accommodate James then. But I'd really prefer to hear some other options to that, its not something I'm very keen on doing if we have a better choice. 14:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Uh.... the Equipment section was just a joke on my end while in chat. I.... wasn't serious about that. :::Very glad to hear that, I was wondering how such a suggestion could have gained any traction. 15:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: What if we make a "Subordinates" section just like we did for each of the Espada's Fraccion? That way, he gets his mention on Mask's page (as he's more relevant to Mask specifically, than the Wandenreich as a whole), and then we don't have to make a stubby article for him. Thoughts? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 21:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ten makes a good suggestion here as we have no real information on James yet other than he is slightly odd in his childishness and his abilities seem to help Mask!! A subordinate section would be a perfect area to place him for the time being!! I had been thinking James could have his own separate section or sub-section on the page, but Ten's idea makes sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :This seems to make the most sense. A subordinates is probably the best course of action. A whole section just called "James" would be kind of dumb. ::Well, strictly speaking we have done it in the past when the decision to merge the Exequias with Rudbornn was made. However, I agree that Ten's idea is pretty good, at least for the time being. We have no idea what James is - for all we know, he can be a Sternritter himself, however unlikely. We'll know soon enough. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::This is a good idea for the time being. When and if we get more information, it can be changed accordingly if needed. 10:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll get on that. Chapter 560 Apporting kanji for "The Superstar": 英雄 (ザ・スーパースター), Eiyū (Za Sūpāsutā). Source:http://online.mangaraw.net/Bleach-Chapter-560-16-10161.html Also James' katakana are wrong, it's ジェイムズ (Jeimuzu). Source:http://online.mangaraw.net/Bleach-Chapter-560-1-10161.html--EvilDragonLord (talk) 15:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Intelligent level I think this is the right place for this. I would like to add that there is an appearance inconsistent with Mask's IQ level. When he first appeared. He had no idea that a Shinigami lieutenant could perform Bankai, believing only a captain was able to perform such a feat. Chapter 502 page 12. Yet in the latest chapter he was smart enough to crush his own eardrums to stop Rose's bankai from affecting him. 561 page 15 Is this enough intel to add to the page (albeit better worded) or does more intel have to come out? --RingotheDingo (talk) 16:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thats a matter of perception that doesnt fit the criteria for such an addition. For one its basically common knowledge that for any Shinigami other then a Captain to possess bankai, while not unheard of is still rare. Out of the Gotei 13 there is roughly around 3,000 troops out of those 3,000 only 13 captains and only 12 are known to have bankai, now normally this would be 13 but either way in the entire history of Soul Society very few beings not captains or previous captains have bankai. Currently Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo. Possibly Hisagi. thats four people outside the amount thats common to have the ability. So Masks lack of knowledge is not a lack of intellect if anything its a lack of intel on his opponent. Though the Wandenreichs knowledge on the Shinigami seems to be general rather then specific. Having said that if your basically told how someones powers work the most logical course is to disrupt their ability to use it on you however you can. That doesnt take great intellect to accomplish just common sense and will.-- Think you thats what i was posting here for rather then just posting it. This can be closed now. --RingotheDingo (talk) 17:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Equipment I think we should add a Equipment section and put in his "Sanrei Belt" because in 563, when his belt glowed his Quincy: Vollständig activated. CoolJazzman (talk) 17:41, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Deceased? Should Mask be deceased? I know that Bleach characters have a tendency of survivng, but I have never seen any Bleach character survive having a giant hole blasted through their body, be split in half, and be burnt to a crisp. Mask seems pretty dead to me. Yea, I was gonna do that but I was waiting for the page to be edited to coincide with it.-- The content and category are now there. Image Gallery Hey I uploaded an image of Mask de Masculine using one of his techniques in the manga. The image is of good quality and it has no water marks. So I was wondering if I could possibly make a request to add it to Mask de Masculine's image gallery? The image is called Star Flash Mask.png My goal is to help improve this wikia any way I possibly can. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 19:45, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Reshi Absorption Since Mask is a Quincy, shouldn't the ability to absorb and release reishi be added to his powers and abilities section?--Raizerninja (talk) 19:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Blut Vene Instead of "Enhanced Durability", should we have "Blut Vene"? I say this because 1: he berated Äs Nödt for letting his be torn so easily, so it wouldn't make sense for Mask himself to not use the technique, and 2: we have on Äs Nödt's page him using Blut Vene to survive Rukia's Absolute Zero, which as far as I know, is just an assumption. But would make sense. So could we have Mask have a "Blut Vene" section instead of "Enhanced Durability"? SilverRain (talk) 06:18, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I've always personally thought that none of the Sternritter are inherently durable. So we should have removed all durability traits and replaced them with Blut Vene without taking their powers like "The Iron" into account. But basically, Quincy are kind of humans right? I thought that they needed Blut Vene to apparently have themselves granted any superhuman durability traits and stand out from regular humans, I think in nearly every instance of them taking attacks with little damage to be a instance of Blut Vene, they are sort of humans right? so they should get blown apart without it. Apparently that's not the case because I appealed for it before. In Mask's case I would love for it to be Blut Vene, because it adds a bit of flair to it, because as of after the first invasion, its gone unnoticed, I was thinking Kubo just got lazy and hoped everyone assumed they would use it consciously or unconsciously whenever they are attacked. But apparently not. But I have a feeling in Masks case it was just a passive ability of his "The Superstar".Skitzo1 (talk) 19:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) One Mile Arts I want to point out that the term itself implies that this is a "fighting style" of sorts, while Star lariat is a move stemmed from it, so shouldn't the One Mile Arts get its own the bullet point, with Star Lariat being listed as its branch? because mind you Mask did a flurry of "one mile" punches that were clearly not Lariats. lariat was depicted as a horizontal wave, while the rest of the shock waves were drawn as fists.--Cross of Scaffold (talk) 10:34, May 30, 2014 (UTC)